1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicle energy absorbing structural members for absorbing impact energy.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern motor vehicles are known to incorporate energy absorbing structural members that are designed to absorb impact energy when the vehicle is involved in a crash. Such energy absorbing members include steel door beams residing inside the doors of the vehicle to absorb a side impact and bumper extensions and frame members which are designed to have collapsible zones to collapse on impact. Various materials have been used to fabricate such energy absorbing members including bulky steel and aluminum alloy plates and beams, non-metallic materials such as polymers and other plastics, and composite materials that include a metal-metal composites, metal-polymer composites and others.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved vehicle structural energy absorbing member.